Hawk
Hawk is the son of Pearls, and one of the many main characters of Pineapple Soda. : Markus Charleston Pierce, Mark, Marky, Pierce, or Hawk, is an ordinary teen boy who attends Avestan High. Hawk and his friends call themselves “The Birds” –named so in reference to the Alfred Hitchcock film— and patrol school grounds as a gang of ruthless bullies lead by their leader, the aptly named Raven. Hawk so happens to be one of Raven's favourite two lackeys to employ. Hawk, due to his apparent musculature and intimidating size, is usually expected to do most of the beatings, for which he often employs a steel baseball bat. The victims in question typically belong to the lower ranks in the imagined hierarchy of their school; nerds, so-called ‘wimps’ and the like. : Raven and Hawk have held a life-long friendship despite Raven and his other friend, Turk, having had a falling out many years ago. Hawk takes it upon himself to protect Turk from Raven’s wrath despite otherwise bending to Raven’s every whim. Hawk’s parents split up when he was a baby and he grew never knowing his father. He was instead raised in a household with just mother and two elder siblings who have since moved away to start their own lives. He was never close to his brothers due to their age gap but he and his mother Pearls, whom he calls "Ma", have a very close bond and he considers himself to be a “momma's boy.” Like his mother, Hawk developed an interest in small trinkets and often builds scrap art statues for his mother’s gift and jewelry shop out of the old jewelry and wrist watches that never sold. : Hawk is very insecure about his masculinity and is obsessed with making himself seem as macho and ‘metal’ as possible. He delves heavily into the punk and death metal scene and is extremely opposed to anything that could be interpreted as childish or girly. Instead, clinging tightly to anything that society deems “manly” as “cool.” One such example is with the family pet boa constrictor which is named Fluffles. In the spirit of his tough exterior and bad-boy persona, he only refers to Fluffles by the nickname “Spike” when around his friends.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Hawk is a teen male with a distinct, blond liberty spike mohawk that is sometimes worn down as a curly side-mohawk. He has various tongue piercings and three silver earrings in his right ear. Most distinctly, Hawk has a broad nose with a wide ring-pierced septum giving him an 'angry bull' aesthetic. He bears a large scar across his throat that matches a similar scar across his belly, and has a continued 'shawl' of rose and thorn tattoos around his shoulders and arms. He has a total of three steel spiked punk bracelets and is usually seen wearing many belts of different styles and thicknesses around his waist. His most notable belt is a red belt covered in steel lug bolts. Aside from accessories, he's usually seen in a white wife beater, a pair of black, white striped nylon track pants and a pair of gray and black running shoes. His eyes are a pale cyan blue. : Hawk could be described as very nordic or Scandinavian in appearance. In some Sagas, he has sported a full size beard that was even long enough to braid. His eyes appear to have no separation or crease in the upper lid and his browline in the series, concepts and even realism portrayals appear very prominent. However, he lacks any apparent eyebrows or they are perhaps 'too light to see.' It's not known if he shaves his eyebrows or if they simply don't grow in any visible pattern or quantity. Personality : Hawk is fiercely protective of friends and family, and has a very short temper. He behaves submissively around his mother but is known to talk back to Raven whom considers himself Hawk's 'boss.' Hawk is also shown to act as a voice of reason among his friends. His tone often ranges from grumpy mumbling to fully enraged hollering depending on his level of irritation. However, he also raises his voice and yells profanities when just goofing around with his friends and in no ill spirit. Relationships *Pumpkin is Hawk's classmate and the target of his bullying.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Lime is Hawk's classmate and the target of his bullying.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Raven is Hawk's closest friend and classmate.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Turk is Hawk's closest friend and classmate.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Robin is Hawk's classmate and one of his crushes, though they have never formally spoken.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Eclair is Hawk's classmate and his primary crush and love interest.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Trivia *Hawk is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. *Hawk's favorite color is white. *Hawk is Agnostic. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:PS characters